vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120076-so-so-so-many-good-things-about-wildstarcompliment-sandwhich
Content ---- ---- Pretty much this, and I'd stress that Dominion Entity point. At this point, I'll roughly and subjectively guesstimate a 3-1 population swing in favor of the Exiles on Entity. Your experience with population may be grossly different between the two, for what it's worth. There are posts on the forums for how to make that change, but unless we get faction swaps the way we have realm swaps, this might be the unappetizing norm until we do. | |} ---- ---- Yea, the most recent times I've logged into Illium there were about 20-25 players during prime time (this was about two weeks ago, over the span of several days). After megaservers we had about 50-60+, after Drop 3 there were about 40+. So there's been a decline I think, but as mentioned, WOD + holidays + drop 3 being a polish rather than content patch... there are plenty of understandable reasons for shrinkage. If you're looking for a 'next home' kind of MMO, my opinion is that Wildstar has significantly more potential than every other MMO out there. I say this because of its sci-fi themes/scope, its wonderful housing, and its high challenge but accessible learning curve. This game's problems are not bad enough to eclipse the successes— I think that the undecided MMO players, justifiably because many of us have already sunk a lot of time into these titles, are just skeptical about waiting. | |} ---- I'm going to nitpick and say that TERA did the action-y skills before Carbine, and it had no unavoidable auto-attacks from most mobs (unlike Wildstar, where every mob and boss will always hit you with their auto-attacks unless the RNG makes you deflect it). Game's good, though, if you are into group content, which is pretty great. I'm not very sure of the viability of PuGs (they all seem to go horribly thanks to the challenges), but if you get a group of like-minded players or in a guild, you can probably have a lot of fun there even at endgame. If you are a soloer, though? Not such a great game. Unless you really, really like housing. | |} ---- Unless you count BAM "tramples"(the adjustment of the BAMs positioning) which were kinda silly and not the same thing, but was sometimes jsut as annoying as a lancer hehe. Also I believe Champions Online might have been a tad earlier in that regard in attempting, followed up by vindictus(though more lobby based)...but eh....thats a different discussion in and of itself hehe | |} ---- ---- ---- You could avoid tramples. :P I've noticed a pretty steady but low population whenever I play. I'll usually run into a couple people whilst questing through a zone. So clearly not a lot of people, but at least there are some. | |} ---- I would absolutely love to switch from Exile to Dominion and would pay $40 USD right now to do. Been asking for a long time. Nada from Carbine. Not sure why. The could allow faction changes based on pop... so until Dominion and Exile are 50/50 then have the change only go 1 way (Exile ->Dominion) | |} ---- The game is floundering, I supppose it's probably more NCSoft's fault for pushing the game out before it was ready than Carbine's, but a lot of bad development decisions haven't helped. Some of us are just floating around until the game is worthy of modern mmo standards. It's really frustrating for us customers to see a game like this with a great artstyle, lore, music and most of all combat that is more interesting than any other mmo go down the pan; especially when all of the things that they need to make this game truly brilliant are already present in other mmos. I know drop 4 will be the best thing that has happened to this game so far but Carbine really need to step it up; it'll be almost one year on by the time that drop 5 releases and, I'll bet, the game will still be missing stuff that people have become accustomed to in their mmo. (Raid finder, Balanced/fair PvP systems, world PvP incentives, minipets, fishing etc...) | |} ---- where did that 1 year come from ? :D If this is true , no one will be playing really . probably more like 5-6 months for drop 5 ? Im not quite sure cos i've been playing wildstar for 3 days but t would get bored fast if they release new content once a year. Only a sandbox mmo can pull this off because usually the ingame systems in those games are verry complex and time consuming :D | |} ---- ---- Not that many, but if Carbine delivers Drop 4 with as many changes / additions advertised and in a better quality than the previous ones, then WS will attract ppl back. Ofc Devs must continue on same pattern as Drop 4 and fix some more things like optimization, pvp etc or add activities they promised like pets-companions, guild housing-neighborhood etc. Anyway i m confident about WS, but Drop 4 will show much about. | |} ---- ---- ---- I meant to say one year on from release; I guess I could have worded that better. Drop 5 will probably release around May time which would be 11months after the initial release of the game. | |} ---- Kinda doubt that since NCSoft is in Wildstar for the long haul. Unless the population gets so low it's just bleeding money like crazy, WS isn't going anywhere. And considering they're still pushing out regular patches and bugfixes, it's still making profit. | |} ---- There's even earlier examples than that; Most recently is Guild Wars 2 whose combat system is extremely similar to Wildstar. Like Tera, GW2 has a system where you can pretty much dodge everything. Having played all three, I actually feel like Wildstar does better having a steady stream of damage you can't simply avoid as this encourages roles like tanking and healing, where as everyone in Guild Wars 2 was very self sufficient, meaning that most people just got really evasive and piled on damage. Fun game, but it's not really team-work oriented. Neverwinter Whatever-They're-Calling themselves is another example, Vindictus, several carbon-copy korean games, and possibly City of Heroes although you had to be kind of creative about moving while fighting in that game. Point is, Wildstar is most certainly *not* the pioneer of the action-mmo genre. Their system is quite refined, but it's hardly the first of its' kind either. | |} ---- We thought the same thing about City of Heroes. The game was more popular than it had ever been in the past with a stable population, it was making a steady profit, and updates and new content were coming in nice and hot. It had made a nice little niche for itself and was doing well. Then NCSoft killed it dead. | |} ---- ---- Tbh i would not put my hand in the fire about NCSoft. Not only as it concerns WS, but everything they get involved with. | |} ----